Servant Of Evil
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Lahir di keluarga kaya, tidak membuat Naruto bahagia dengan harta. Ia dikungkung di tengah kekakuan dan adat keras, dipaksa dan diatur. Meski ia anak bungsu namun tahkta pewaris Rumah Sakit Konoha jatuh ke tangannya. SASUNARU!


**Servant Of Evil**

**Main pair :: Sasukex Naruto**

**Genre :: Romance, Drama, Angst, Yaoi.**

**Full Summary :: Lahir di keluarga kaya, tidak membuat Naruto bahagia dengan harta. Ia dikungkung di tengah kekakuan dan adat keras, dipaksa dan diatur. Meski ia anak bungsu namun tahkta pewaris Rumah Sakit Konoha jatuh ke tangannya karena tiga saudaranya yang lain menolak. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menerima dengan lapang dada? Ia masih saja tidak mengerti kenapa saudaranya yang lain begitu saling membenci dan berjauhan. Kehidupannya lebih menjadi lebih semarak dengan kehadiran seorang pria asing, yang mengungkapkan cinta meski mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali! Aaah... Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?**

**Warning :: Future lemon, foul mouth, violance, y-a-o-i.**

**Authors note :: Hello! Gue Shiro~ gue posting cerita baru lagi! Ahahaha LOL. Padahal yang nunggu update-an fic gue yang lain udah bejibuuuun~ ehehe, nikmatin ajah yang ini yah! (Pray for Japan! Please donate~)**

**PS :: Shinju adalah dark Naruto. He's already being a chara yknow.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin, membiarkan nafasnya mengembun dan meninggalkan jejak basah. Menatapi awan gelap yang menggantung, seolah ingin melahap tanah di bawahnya. Derak kereta terdengar samar-samar di telinganya yang ber-headphone mendendangkan nyanyian, entah apa. Ia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang duduk di dekatnya, yang ingin ia pedulikan sekarang adalah jawaban dari Shinju.

Padahal mereka sudah berjanji akan pergi ke Tokyo bersama-sama, tetapi Shinju malah menghilang meski sudah ke stasiun berbarengan. Ia malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh, berlarian di lorong-lorong sambil berkutat dengan handphone di telinga untuk menghubungi Shinju.

Tetapi ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang berwajah sama dengannya, sebagai kakak, Shinju sudah benar-benar gagal dan tidak pantas menjadi yang tertua diantara keduanya. Meski kembar, ia dan Shinju sangat berbeda, mulai dari konsep pemikiran, pandangan hidup dan life style. Ia juga mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan Shinju di Todai, ia 'diharuskan' mengambil jurusan kedokteran sementara Shinju memilih jurnalistik.

Bukannya ia iri atau apa, lagipula ia sudah biasa begini, ia sudah dibiasakan sejak kecil menjadi yang 'teristimewah'.

Kepanikan tidak mereda mengingat ia sama sekali tidak pernah berkunjung ke Tokyo sendirian, ia tidak tahu bus atau arah mana yang harus ia tuju untuk mencapai apartemen yang disewa oleh Ayahnya. Argh... ia benci saat melupakan GPSnya, padahal ia yakin sudah memasukkan barang elektronik itu ke dalam tas semalam. Pasti Shinju yang merencanakan semua ini, tentu saja... Apalagi yang bisa menyenangkan Shinju selain menjahilinya sampai menangis?

Meniup kopi yang baru saja ia dapat setelah memesannya lima menit lalu, menghirupnya lambar-lambat, membiarkan cairang itu turun dan menghangatkannya tenggorokannya. Dinginnya April memang tidak sedingin November, namun cukup membuatnya menggigil jika duduk termenung tanpa bergerak selama tiga jam di kereta (yang ber-AC). Naruto meletakkan gelas kopi di atas meja kecil di depannya, yang penuh oleh gelas-gelas penumpang lainnya. Ia merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan buku novel karya J. K. Rowlings, berjudul Harry Potter and Deadly Hallows, memulai untuk membaca novel itu ke-sebelas kalinya.

Mungkin ini konyol, bahkan kekanakan. Namun dalam hati, Naruto mengagumi tiap tokoh 'hero' di setiap novel yang ia baca...

Ia ingin seberani Harry Potter, yang mampu berkata tidak meski kematian menghadang di depan matanya.

Ia ingin punya petualangan hebat yang di alami Alice, bersama tuan kelinci yang bahkan meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia antah berantah.

Ia ingin dunianya tidak sehitam-putih ini...

.

Shinju tersenyum lebar, "Apa?" katanya pelan, dengan mata bosan mengawasi gerakan sang kakak.

Naruko melirik marah pada adiknya yang duduk santai di sofa rumahnya, "Mana Naru? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?" ia sibuk membenarkan tatanan rambut pirangnya di depan kaca besar. Jas putih panjang tergeletak rapih di atas kursi dekat rak buku, sementara tas berisi peralatannya duduk manis di tepi meja makan.

Melebarkan tangan, lalu melipatnya di belakang kepala, Shinju mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah... Kami berpisah di stasiun." Katanya pendek, lalu menutup mata.

Meraih jas putih, Naruko mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di depan kaca, "Terserah, yang pasti, aku tidak mau kena marah Ayah." Lalu mengambil tas cokelat di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Shinju bahkan tidak membalas ucapan selamat tinggal dari sang kakak perempuan, ia tetap menutup mata dan menggertakkan gigi.

"Cih! Selalu saja Naruto! Naruto!"

Ia kini sendirian di apartemen Naruko yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, tentu saja ia tidak menyukai keheningan ini. Tak lama, apartemen dipenuhi suara bising dari audio dan musik dance, Shinju tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menatap jijik ke arah photo keluarga yang terpampang di dinding, photo saat ibu masih ada di dekat mereka.

"..."

Rambut pirangnya yang memanjang sampai bahu tertiup angin, perasaan tidak tenang yang dirasakannya adalah kontak batin dari Naruto. Ia benci pada fakta, bahwa hanya anak kembar yang bisa mengirim kontak batin, apalagi di saat seperti ini.

Di saat ia sudah melakukan hal jahat pada sang adik dan tidak ingin menyesalinya.

.

"Gawat..."

Naruto menatap panik ke layar hitam handphonenya yang baru saja mati beberapa detik lalu. "Augh..." terhenyak dikursi panjang stasiun, dengan mata kosong menatap gedung-gedung tinggi, awan hitam menggantung di atasnya.

"Sudah malam, ya... Uooohh... Bagaimana ini..." ia meremas kepalanya, kepanikan lagi-lagi menjalari tubuhnya seperti listrik.

Backpacknya tergolek lemas di atas kursi, menoleh kanan-kiri mencoba mencari petunjuk, Naruto mengingat-ingat alamat apartemennya yang katanya tidak jauh dari Todai. Mengumpulkan keberanian, ia memakai lagi backpack ke punggungnya, lalu berjalan lambat menusuri batuan aspal yang termakan jaman.

Riuh rendah suara keramaian dari orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar, tidak terlalu membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. Mata birunya dengan awas mengamati gedung-gedung pencakar langit, begitu terpesona karena selama ini ia hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya di pinggiran Kyoto.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto berjalan kaku sambil menghindari tabrakan dengan orang-orang lain, yang melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia kehilangan arah, papan nama jalan yang ia cari dari tadi sama sekali tidak terlihat dimana pun.

Uuhh... Bagaimana ini...

Keringat dingin membasahi rahang dan pelipisnya, tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Naruto terasa begitu kering. Jangan-jangan... Asmanya kambuh lagi...

"Hei-hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nafasnya terputus-putus, paru-paru di dalam tubuh serasa ingin meledak, mencari-cari udara yang tak kasat mata. Naruto hanya bisa meremas apa yang bisa ia gapai sekarang, tanpa merasakan orang-orang sudah berkerumun di sekitarnya memberikan rasa kasihan.

Apa kau sudah puas sekarang, Shinju?

Itulah pikiran terakhirnya sebelum tenggelam dalam keabsurdan.

.

"_Shin! Tunggu!" _

_Ia tertawa ceria, menghentikan larinya untuk menyambut sang adik, "Lambaaat!" ejeknya penuh canda._

"_Shiiiin..." si adik mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda marah._

_Si kakak tersenyum lebar, lalu mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan si adik. Tanpa kata-kata mereka berlari bersama di bawah hamparan rumput hijau yang seolah tanpa batas dengan langit biru di ujung horizon._

"_Nee-chaaan! Nii-chaaan!" keduanya memanggil sosok-sosok yang duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi putih panjang di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura._

_Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura bermain dengan angin, "Naru, Shin, mau permen?" Si kakak perempuan tersenyum kecil sambil merogoh kantong bajunya mencari makanan kecil yang tadi ia beli, khusus untuk adik-adiknya._

_Si kakak laki-laki menyeringai bak rubah, menyunggingkan barisan gigi putih di balik bibir merah sama merah dengan rambut di kepalanya, lalu menggosokkan tangan di atas kepala adik-adiknya. "Dasar anak nakal!" _

_Keempatnya tertawa, duduk berdampingan sambil menikmati desiran angin lembut dan menatap langit biru, awan bak permen kapas mengarak ke ufuk timur._

"_Ibu! Ayah! Ayo sini!"_

_Dua sosok dewasa berjalan menuju mereka, keduanya saling mengikat lengan, melangkah beringingan. Satu persatu anak mereka, bergantian memeluk dan menciumi pipi sang ibu dan sang ayah._

_Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa bersama._

.

"Shin..."

"Apa? Aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk melakukannya..."

"Aku benci kau... Kenapa tidak bilang kalau obatmu habis? Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar mati tadi?"

"..."

"Oi baka? Dengar tidak?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati?"

"K-kau! Ya sudah, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku sudah khawatir gini, juga!"

"Haha..."

"Tidak ada yang lucu bodoh!"

"Ada."

"Tidak!"

.

Sepenggal kehidupan yang bersilangan di dunia mereka, perbedaan fakta yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di antara anak kembar.

Alasan kebencian yang timbul dari perbedaan, mengalun kasar memutuskan benang merah yang tadinya mengikat jantung keduannya.

Warna merah darah, hampir hitam dan mengering, menjadi lambang amarah sang kakak.

Sementara si adik hanya membisu dengan tangan terpasung, menghadap dunia dengan telanjang kaki, menapaki kehidupan kejam yang sama sekali bukan untuknya.

Anak kembar. Tidak peduli siapa pun yang lahir duluan atau terakhir, pada akhirnya mereka adalah satu.

Saat salah satu merasakan kesakitan, maka yang satu lagi akan merasakannya juga. Tiap goresan, tangisan, kengerian, amarah, kematian, kesedihan, kelaparan, kehausan, nafsu, keluhan, teriakan, semuanya.

Namun keduanya kini terpisah oleh garis batas yang sudah menjurang, menjulang, dalam dan penuh api-api kemarahan, sehingga mata mereka terjahit oleh kawat dan tidak mampu melihat kenyataan.

Bahwa, mereka kini merangkak dan kehausan akan kebersamaan.

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**BINGUNG? LOLOLOLOL!**

**Lanjut gak? Lanjut gaaaak?**

**Review okeh!**


End file.
